nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
War of Vengeance
War of Vengeance is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on May 17th, 2018. It is the twelfth saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by The War Machine saga and is succeeded by The Greatest Threat of All. Like most of Roach's previous works, it features five zombies maps. The story sees Alex "Rook" Miller, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance within the Fractured Realm to travel to various points in time in order to recover the components for the Time Blade, the key to stopping Omnitron and Gigabyte and undoing the damage caused on Earth. The saga itself is a major callback to some of the previous sagas of the Roach Chronicles, bringing the characters to various different maps within different sags throughout time. Sagas include Reformed History, Day of the Departed, Rebirth of Gruntijackal, and The Hands of Destiny. The saga also serves as the eighth and final part of the SEAL Team Five Arc. Story Repeated History Following the complete annihilation of humanity on Earth, Alex "Rook" Miller, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ were all casted into the Fractured Realm by Omnitron and Gigabyte as a mean of suffering for all of eternity. Within the Fractured Realm two weeks after the devastating events on Earth, the team would discover the powerless Time Blade within a secret chamber within the Cavern of Remembrance. Knowing they could use the Time Blade to undo the evils caused by Omnitron and Gigabyte, the team makes it their priority to find the four missing Time properties by utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance to travel to certain points in time. Utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance, the team is set to July 18th, 2031, the date the past versions of the original SEAL Team Five were sent to following the teleporter trials back in 2016. Upon investigating their location, Chris becomes horrified, realizing they've been transported to the secret testing labs beneath Station 11. While investigating the labs, the team discovers an experimental prosthetic arm, giving it to Rook as replacement for his original right arm. However, after realizing their past selves were currently fighting on the surface of the island at the same time they were in the testing labs, the team is soon intercepted by zombified scientists and soldiers of Unit 14. Knowing their priority is the Time Blade, the four ready their weapons as they begin to engage the zombified members of Unit 14. Fighting through the labs, the team discovers one of Unit 14's greatest secrets; a massive device channeling green temporal energy from a small power source. The team the realize that it’s the Forward temporal energy they need to begin the reconstruction of the Time Blade. Upon interacting with the device, they ultimately turn it on, zapping nearby zombies with the temporal energy, creating Time Zombies. Realizing that Unit 14 planned on creating a new type of zombie, the four are soon ambushed by some of the Time Zombies, utilizing their Forward energies to teleport forward in time a short distance from their previous location. In the midst of the struggle, Rook accidentally shoots the glass surrounding the power core harnessing the Forward temporal energy, causing the machine to overheat and send beams of the Forward temporal energy around the room. Knowing they couldn't directly touch the core, the team holds out the Time Blade until it is struck by one of the beams, restoring the blade's Forward properties. Utilizing this, the team teleports away just as the machine explodes. Day at the Museum On August 22nd, 2017, the team emerges from a temporal vortex within an alleyway near the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design. Looking around, the others explain to Rook the significance of their current location, explaining they were in Chinatown in San Francisco, the site of the annual Day of the Departed festival, which was disrupted when Gruntijackal attempted to utilize the Yin Blade to create the Rift of Resurrection, only to create a direct passageway to the Fractured Realm, which would allow Unit 14's horrific work to leak into the new timeline. While O'Ryan explains they initially thought they completely finished off the zombies, the team soon discovers that there are still zombies lingering on, specifically in the area near the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design, the same museum where Gruntijackal obtained the Yin Blade. Suddenly, another temporal vortex opens in the skies above the museum, releasing a ball of blue energy, which falls into the museum. Upon landing, the ball sends out a massive shockwave, causing everything in a five mile radius to be temporarily slowed down before the effects wore off. Realizing that the ball was in fact the Slow-Mo attribute of the Time Blade, the team proceeds to ready up as a wave of zombies soon emerges from the museum. Fighting through the zombies, the team is able to leave the alley and enter the museum. Within the museum, the team would decipher an ancient mural on display, describing how the future for all of time was at stake, explaining that a great evil would pave way for the completion of the most powerful weapon known to mankind. Eventually, the team is able to gain access into the vaults below the museum, where the ball of energy had landed after crashing through several floors of the museum. Using the Time Blade, the team is able to absorb the ball of energy, restoring the Time Blade's Slow-Mo properties. Suddenly, the ceiling above them begins to collapse, falling towards the team before TJ uses the Time Blade to slow the ceiling down to a snail's pace. The team the hastily escapes the museum while fighting off both the normal zombies and Time Zombies created by the Slow-Mo shockwave. However, the team becomes cornered in the exact same place where Gruntijackal cornered the Security Guard with the Yin Blade. With no other choice, the team is forced to use the Forward attribute of the Time Blade to send themselves into another temporal vortex. Cold Feet On March 20th, 2023, the four exit the temporal vortex on a frozen ledge near the base of the Torngat Mountains. As the temporal vortex closes, a plane flies overhead, where it lands at a military compound higher up the mountain. As the team looks around, O'Ryan expresses his confusion, saying that he doesn't recognize anything from their location. As Chris looks at his smartwatch, he discovers that they have traveled into a point in time they have not seen in their current timeline, which was last seen in 2019. Rook concludes that they must have traveled to another timeline, one they have not been to yet. Suddenly, Chris' watch starts to malfunction as Chris approached a massive cave entrance. Realizing that one of the Time Blade's lost attributes was located within the cavern, the team heads inside as gunshots echo from the mountaintop above. Inside, the team discovers a large frozen chamber, where they encounter zombies, as well as special Pause Time Zombies. As TJ shoots towards one of the Time Zombies, it explodes, sending out a small shockwave that stops the bullet dead in its tracks before striking a wall. Realizing that the Time Zombies here could stop time briefly, the four tell each other to keep an eye out and to keep their distance from the Time Zombies until they could recover the Pause attribute of the Time Blade. During their search, the team comes across a mysterious alter in the center of a small chamber, and suspect it could relate to the missing Time Blade attribute. After exploring all of the caverns, the team is able to discover that each corner around the altar relates to a room within the caverns. The team splits up, where they head to one of the four rooms. There, each of the four fend off against two rounds of zombies at the same time. Upon doing so, the cavern shakes as the sound of temporal energy could be heard. Realizing that they've succeeded, the team returns to the altar room, where they find a ball of red energy sitting in the center of the altar. Before the team can grab it, the four are locked within the room, where they are forced to fend off against waves of the undead. After defeating the zombies, the door opens and the team uses the Time Blade to absorb the attribute, restoring the Pause attributes of the Time Blade. Knowing that they are almost finished, the team returns to the main entrance of the caverns, where they see the plane from before taking off. As this happens, an avalanche starts. However, the team finds themselves unable to open another temporal vortex in time. With no other choice, Rook takes the Time Blade and uses their newfound attribute to pause the avalanche. With this extra time, the team is able to create the temporal vortex and escape into it just before the effects of the Pause attribute on the avalanche end. Palace of Secrets The four awaken on a massive floating sky garden beneath a large temple. As the four look around, the sky briefly becomes distorted before going back to normal. Unsure of what to think of their current location and what just happened, Rook reminds the team that the vortex brought them to the garden for a reason, saying the fourth and final attribute of the Time Blade must be here. Agreeing, the four begin to prepare themselves for one last push as a helicopter flies by them. Zombies then soon drop down from the temple above, landing on the garden. Upon landing, some of the zombies are then electrocuted by a strange orange like energy, turning them into Time Zombies. As a group of them charges towards the team, O'Ryan summons his Obilivion war scythe and attempts to kill them, but they suddenly teleport away, returning to where they started to charge towards the team. With this knowledge, the team confirms that the garden is indeed the site of the last attribute. As they continue to fight throughout the massive garden, the sky continuously begins to become distorted. The team expresses their confusion, saying that they must still be within the timeline they were previously in. Suddenly, a large omnious voice could be faintly heard struggling, startling the team as they recognize the voice as Gruntijackal's. Realizing that they are in a timeline where Gruntijackal is still around, the team shifts their focus to try and find a way into the temple. During their search however, the team is able to gain access into the central garden, where they discover the final attribute for the Time Blade hidden beneath a large mural depicting Gruntijackal transforming into a dark entity. As the four attempt to grab the attribute, they are suddenly ambushed by two men, with the cloaked one grabbing ahold of the attribute. As the cloaked man pulls down his hood, the team is mortified when they realize that it is Xarcoh, the Soulless of Roach. The team then desperately asks how Xarcoh was still even alive, with Xarcoh explaining the whole story. Xarcoh soon explains that when he was traveling to Tunisia in order to seal himself in the rift, he was able to develop a soul of his own due to prolonged existence as a Soulless. When he was destroyed by Mack "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington, his soul utilized the rift to transport himself to the timeline they visited during the Day of the Departed, where he contained himself within Willard Wyler's Soul Jar in New York City. As the second man walks forward, he reveals himself as Edward Richtofen. Xarcoh then continues, saying Richtofen stole the discarded Yin Blade from Wyler, as well as the latter's Soul Jar. Richtofen then traveled to the timeline they are currently in, where he freed Xarcoh with the intention of helping him accomplish his goal of resurrecting Gruntijackal and freeing him from the Fractured Realm. After a long journey, a group of new heroes were unable to prevent Gruntijackal's rebirth, but ultimately trapped Gruntijackal, Xarcoh, and Richtofen in space. However, the three were able to eventually escape their fates with the new objective of using the Lamp of Destiny to transform Gruntijackal into the Emperor of Destiny, explaining that all of those warps in reality was in fact Gruntijackal in the middle of his ritual to become the Emperor of Destiny. Horrified, the team challenges the two to a fight, saying they won't allow them to succeed. Xarcoh agrees before absorbing the attribute, granting him the Time Blade's Reversal powers. The two villains charge into battle, where they fight off SEAL Team Five. After a long fight, the heroes are able to land a critical hit on Xarcoh with the Time Blade, where they are able to siphon all of the Reversal powers from Xarcoh and into the Time Blade. Satisfied with their duel, Xarcoh explains that there are more important matters to attend to before teleporting away with Richtofen. A brief flashback of the battle against Xarcoh and Richtofen in the ritual chamber is shown, as well as Gruntijackal transforming into the Emperor of Destiny. As he is soon destroyed by the heroes, the temple begins to fall apart. SEAL Team Five, who was still in the garden, was forced to use the Time Blade to open a portal to the Cavern of Remembrance. As they escape into the vortex, the entire temple is soon destroyed. Deadline Back at the Cavern of Remembrance, the team discuss what their plan should be. After a bit of formulating a plan off-camera, the team uses the cavern's mysterious energies to power the Time Blade, allowing it to create a gateway back to their time. Rook tells the team that no matter what happens, they must stop Omnitron at all costs. As the team nods in agreement, the four are sucked into the gateway, transporting them through space and time back to their original time. Upon arriving, the team lands within a destroyed underground bunker during a monsoon. Looking through some of the holes in the ceiling, the team realizes that they've been transported to the underground bunker of the White House. Chris checks his watch, where he discovers that two weeks have passed since their absence. Suddenly, zombies start to appear from the ground below, realizing they were created by the Scorpion agent launched during the team's banishement to the Fractured Realm. They also notice that all four variants of the Time Zombies are on site as well, fearing that their actions in changing history could have caused this. As the team fights on, they encounter the Robot Army, engaging them. Omnitron soon gets on the intercom, where he expresses his utter shock that the team was able to escape their fate in the Fractured Realm. Rook taunts Omnitron, saying that he will greatly pay for the damage he has caused. Unfazed, Omnitron challenges the heroes to try and find him, saying they would settle things once and for all. Upon exiting the bunker, the team finds themselves within the White House. Fighting through the building, Omnitron continues to taunt the heroes, saying they will suffer the same fate as the rest of humanity, saying they would lose no matter what. Chris tells Omnitron that they have an ace of their sleeve, saying they will save humanity. Omnitron merely laughs, saying he would like to see them try to save humanity. Eventually, the team is able to gain access to the roof, where they see Omnitron overlooking his empire. Omnitron mockingly congratulates the heroes for reaching the end of the line, saying that their long journey would finally end forever. Gigabyte soon appears, saying that they will join the rest of humanity in eternal death. A final battle soon ensures, with the two robots having the upper hand. As Omnitron pins Rook to the roof, Omnitron says they failed, explaining there is nothing in the world that could save them. Rook challenges this before pulling out the Time Blade and forcefully pierces Omnitron through the chest with it. As lightning strikes in the background, everyone stops what they were doing and looks at Rook with shocked expressions. Rook then explains that their ace up their sleeve was time itself before activating the Forward attribute of the Time Blade, causing green temporal energy to surge throughout Omnitron's body. After Rook removes the Time Blade from Omnitron's chest, Omnitron soon rusts up, uttering that all he wanted was to protect the universe before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal, destroying him once and for all. Gigabyte then notes the Time Blade, explaining that with time under their control, there would be no limits. Gigabyte soon attempts to strike Rook down, but Rook uses the Time Blade to send a beam of Reversal temporal energy at Gigabyte. As Gigabyte collapses to the ground, his evil program is erased, thus restoring Roach and his original personality within Gigabyte's body. Rook soon charges the Time Blade to send a surge of Reversal temporal energy into the skies above, ultimately undoing the damage caused by Omnitron and his Robot Army and resurrecting the entire human race killed by the Scorpion agent. Roach soon awakens and congratulates the team for their triumph in saving humanity and stopping Omnitron, saying they did what he ultimately failed to do. As the team celebrates their victory, a dark void begins to tear open in space, where a pair of familiar yellow eyes peer through. Characters * O'Ryan (playable) * Chris (playable) * TJ (playable) * Alex "Rook" Miller (playable) * Omnitron (destroyed) * Gigabyte (personality reverted back into Roach's) * Xarcoh (past version) * Edward Richtofen (past version) * Gruntijackal (mentioned and past version heard only) * Emperor of Destiny (mentioned only) * Willard Wyler (mentioned only) * Ataraxia (ending only) Maps Repeated History.jpg|1. Repeated History Day at the Museum.jpg|2. Day at the Museum Cold Feet.jpg|3. Cold Feet Palace of Secrets.png|4. Palace of Secrets Deadline.png|5. Deadline Weapons Like the previous sagas since Rebirth of Gruntijackal, all of the weapons are weaponry from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Assault Rifles *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II Submachine Guns *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 Light Machine Guns *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 Shotguns *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia Sniper Rifles *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 Pistols *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 Launchers *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL Special Weapons *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Monkey Bombs * Time Blade Trivia * This saga is the first saga to feature a character from the Eclipse Warfare series, as Ataraxia makes a cameo appearance during the ending cutscene of Deadline in order to tease The Greatest Threat of All. Category:War of Vengeance